


Malfoy Manor

by RainisFalling13



Series: Horny Harry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Fucking, Gay Sex, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Harry, Slut Shaming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Lucius Malfoy, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: Going to Malfoy Manor, Harry fully expected to have his brains fucked out by Draco. And you’d think that after the number of times Harry’d been walked in on he’d be more vigilant. Luckily for Lucius Malfoy, Harry hasn’t learnt better yet. The Lord then offers something Harry doesn’t particularly want to pass up
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Horny Harry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545
Comments: 7
Kudos: 326





	1. Visiting Draco

It certainly wasn’t what he’d been expecting when Harry had flood into Malfoy Manor the Friday of the first week of holidays. The entrance room was rather warm and welcoming. He smiled at the elf that appeared and passed her his coat, before asking after Draco.

She led him to a door and disappeared so Harry assumed it was the Heir’s room. Knocking, he entered when called and nearly gaped at what he saw. The room was huge! It surely had to be as big as the whole Dursley’s house!

“Harry! You came!” Draco was unable to hide the happiness that came over him when he saw his new friend/fuck buddy. Harry only grinned shyly and followed when the blond took his hand and led him to the bed. There was nothing sexual about it so he settled on the no doubt expensive duvet and leaned against the pillows, listening as Draco told him the things that had been happening, scolding Harry for not doing his homework, and generally just catching up.

The brunette enjoyed their time together as just friends, and soon the pair were being called down for dinner. The two older Malfoy’s were a little confused as to why Harry Potter was sitting at their table, but they held their tongue.

Dinner was a rather quiet and awkward affair, but the food was amazing. Harry couldn’t help but try a bit of everything much to Draco’s amusement and Harry nearly caused a house elf riot when he asked if he could have some treacle tart and then thanked the creature for dinner. Draco barely refrained from face palming but admired his friend’s kindness. It was one of the reasons he liked Harry after all, else they never would have even talked, especially after the first six years they knew each other and then being on opposing sides in the war.

Once dinner concluded, each pair retired to their rooms, and though a guest room was set up, Harry stayed with Draco. How could he go anywhere else when as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, Draco pressed Harry hard against the door and pressed their mouths together harshly, appreciating the simple clothes the smaller wore that made it easier to tear off.

Once both parties were naked, they parted, breaths mingling as they panted. “Bed?” Draco asked, and when Harry nodded eagerly and pulled the other over to the massive four-poster Draco summoned a little surprise he’d picked up in anticipation for Harry’s visit.

Harry wriggled on his back until he was in the centre of the bed, staring down his naked body at the similarly naked blond standing at the end of the bed. Just as Harry was about to demand what the git was doing not fucking him yet, Draco waved his wand and stood Harry found he couldn’t move, at all. He’d been _paralysed_.

“Okay Harry? Blink twice if you don’t like this, three times if we can continue.” Draco watched as Harry carefully blinked three times, nervous but excited about trying something new.

Gently, the older boy manoeuvred the younger’s limbs until he was satisfied with the image he made. Draco relished in the feeling of dominance and complete control over another for nothing more than the pleasure both would soon experience. He knelt back to admire the spread legs, they way they opened so invitingly, and grinned, leaning forwards to press the plug Harry was sporting in a little deeper, hearing the throaty groan from under him. Clearly he wasn’t the only one anticipating tonight.

Deciding to play a little, Draco gripped the little bit that was exposed and began fucking Harry with it gently. He could feel Harry’s magic fighting his just enough to release the younger’s head from paralysis but otherwise seemed content to have the rest of his body unmovable.

Fully removing the plug, the anal muscle didn’t even twitch, frozen as it was. Harry moaned loudly at the new feeling. The slow removal from the muscle that usually held so firmly to the invasion instead was smoother, slipping out easily, as if it was eager to be replaced.

Without hesitation, Draco placed his hand on his erection, hard and slightly curved that it was, guiding it to the inviting entrance. The hot tip was placed against the still hole, dribbling the escaped seed around the pink flesh to lube it up. Cock in place ready to fuck, Draco leaned over his partner to stare heatedly down at the green eyes, and capture the lips that released the intoxicatingly beautiful noises.

With Harry suitably distracted by the ravishing mouth, Draco’s hips steadily moved forwards. The kissing pair had to separate to breathe and both had to relish in the feeling in their nether regions. Draco could feel his organ become enveloped by the heat, Harry’s body holding to the exact shape of his cock, every vein felt tightly along those walls as the frozen body expanded to fit the larger-than-the-plug invasion. Harry was panting heavily. He could feel every ridge on that hardened flesh like never before.

Finally flush together, Draco slowly slid out, the frozen body not moving to even twitch, nor hug his member like it usually did and Harry no doubt wanted to do. As he pressed back in he met no resistance, just slippery warmth that let his dick glide so smoothly in and out. Harry’s body was now no more than a warm hole to fuck, one that sleeved his prick in exactly its shape.

Draco gently rolled his hips, rotating them to stretch Harry’s hole. Unable to relax, the muscle kept expanding as the blond pulled at it. Harry was keening at the stretch, feeling so open and exposed as his gaping hole nearly twice the diameter of Little Draco no longer was a sleeve. Draco retreated to lean down and stare at the hole letting him see the usually hidden flesh he would be coating soon. He couldn’t wait to watch his come pour out of that opening.

Draco gripped the base of his leaking prick and ran the head all around the hole, using his other hand to gather the trail from Harry’s abandoned cock to help lube up and then plunged his cock back in. The hole released a slurping, sucking sound and it was filled suddenly, and Harry groaned as Draco easily came back out. 

The blond gripped small hips and slammed in again, rutting the underside of his organ on the pink muscle, feeling his tip hit the roof of the cavern and wipe the cum that had bubbled from his slit.

“Draco, Dray _please!_ Fuck me properly!” Harry demanded, fed up with not being able to grip the cock like he so wanted. Without response, Draco simply began thrusting in and pulling out completely to then stab back into that glorious wet entrance. So open and stretched. So used. So gorgeous.

The frozen, stretched hole was sloppy, air forced out through the small gap between Harry’s delicious walls and his cock where he had stretched the muscle. Draco could feel his balls slap the inside of Harry’s opening since it was so stretched. Harry gasped at the feeling of the hot and heavy cum sacs smacking the muscle they’d be emptying into.

Draco kept rutting into the warm hole pressing so deliciously against Harry’s prostate to torture the smaller teen. Harry’s orgasm tore through him unexpectedly. How could it not be unexpected when he couldn’t move a muscle, unable to tighten his groin muscles. He sprayed his release all over Draco as the blond just kept thrusting, pumping into that cock-sleeve. 

Draco could feel his balls preparing to release, and gazed down at the body underneath him. It took a few more hard and fast thrusts, Harrys moans and whines echoing in his ears, the slapping and squelching from where they joined was addicting, and soon Draco was slamming Harry down and he thrust in, helping shove his cock in as far as it could go, balls being squished into that stretched opening and he came.

Harry was so loose that both could feel the seed hit a wall and splash back to coat the cock and dribble out the thin gap and onto the bed. Draco moaned at the feeling of cum coating his cock, coating the hole to help him fuck it again. 

But first, he needed to watch his ejaculate escape from where it was deposited. Exhausted, Draco slipped out, watching in a mix of hunger and amusement as his semen flowed from the open hole, muscle unable to close and keep the precious seed inside. 

He could probably put a fist in there, Draco mused to himself and set about doing just that. Scooping up the cum that had already escaped, he wiped it over the sopping entrance and his hand, before closing his fist and pressing it gently to the opening and going in. the muscle had to stretch a little bit more, but he got in easily. He pressed further, moaning at the feel of cum washing over his forearm as it too entered the cavern. He slowly withdrew his arm opening his fist as his did so to flutter fingers over the smooth walls. 

Once he was at the entrance again, he plunged back in, making Harry scream as he was impaled on the arm considerably longer than a cock. _Fuck_ , Harry could _feel that hand_ running up into his _chest_. Harry panted, a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure.

Draco meanwhile, was watching in fascination as he saw his arm bulge out from the tight skin of Harry’s stomach. He gave a few more slow punches before seeking out the prostate, more than willing to torture Harry by grabbing and squeezing it as best he could. Opening his hand again, he moved to where he knew the button was approximately and ran fingers along the hot walls before finding the little bump and grinning madly has Harry screamed.

He pressed, prodded, lightly pinched and pulled. Harry was sobbing in need to cum so badly. He felt like he’ll explode soon otherwise. The way Draco was torturing his prostate was agonisingly wonderful. Draco grinned, the sound quickly relighting his erection and it wasn’t long before he got off on torturing Harry like this, hearing the words fall from those fuckable lips

The blond flopped (gracefully) on the bed next to Harry, before manoeuvring the other into a more comfortable position laying half on top of him. No doubt Harry’s muscles would ache after being held in that position so long, so once the brunette was settled, Draco unfroze him, feeling the exhausted boy melt into him.

Closing his eyes and about to fall asleep, his eyes snapped open when Harry wiggled and then whined, before beginning to rut against his hip. Draco almost smacked himself when he realised that because Harry had been frozen his hard cock from when it was frozen was unable to deflate and he hadn’t come that second time yet. 

Smirking tiredly, Draco moved his hand to cup the other half of Harry’s cock, pressing it between palm and hip until after only a few thrusts, the younger teen sprayed his juice over Draco’s stomach and sheets again.

Harry collapsed and tiredly waved his hand to clear the spillage before promptly crashing. Draco remained awake for a few more moments to smile warmly at the sleeping male on top of him before crashing himself.

—————————————————————

It was nearly lunch time when they awoke, and so after the meal they headed back up for round two before Harry had to leave. 

Having thought Potter had already left, Lucius headed to his son’s room. He needed to talk to him about his inheritance. As Lucius placed his hand on his heir’s door to knock and ask for entrance, it creaked open instead, granting a view that he would remember forever. He felt himself instantly harden, and reached down to grip the firm flesh through his robe.

There his son was, naked as the day he was born and standing in front of a wall, with Harry Potter pressed in front of him, the brunette’s limbs wrapped around the pale flesh, both moaning and panting in time to Draco’s thrusts. The side view let the Malfoy Lord see his son’s cock disappear into the Saviour over and over.

His could feel the mess growing in his underwear, hand sneaking into his trouser to find the burning organ and stroke it time to Draco’s thrusts, as if trying to imitate the feel of Potter’s arse around his cock.

It was an embarrassingly short amount of time before he felt himself cum. Gods that was so _hot_. Watching his oblivious son and fuck partner go at it and then acting as a teen himself by wanting and releasing in his underwear.

He quickly headed back to his rooms to have a shower before going to the welcome room to await Harry’s departure. He wanted to talk. It was only half an hour before the brunette came, thankfully alone and froze when he saw the Malfoy Lord, clearly waiting for him.

“Mr. Potter. What is your relationship with my son?”

“We are just friends Mr. Malfoy.”

Lucius hummed. “Yet you sleep together?” Harry looked like a deer in headlights and Lucius couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh yes. While I knew you were coming, the guest room was unused and I saw you just half an hour ago.”

“It’s just sex, I swear. We aren’t together.”

“Do you sleep with others, then?” Harry blushed giving him the answer he needed.

“Come around in a few days then. If you’re curious.”

Harry only nodded dumbly before leaving through the floo.


	2. The Office Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to see what Lucius wants. Honestly, what else would it be?

Four days later, Harry nervously flood back over to Malfoy Manor. He hadn’t told Draco about his father, and was honestly a little bit scared of what the Lord wanted, but with that reckless Gryffindor behaviour, he was also ready to just go and see what happened.

The wards immediately alerted Lucius that someone had entered the manor and not a moment later, a house elf appeared stating it was Harry Potter. Lucius smirked before asking the elf to bring the teen to his office, and not inform Draco his friend was here.

Minutes later and a quiet knock echoed in the silent room, Harry soon entering. The younger explored the room with his eyes, noting the huge desk in the centre of the room that faced the door. The whole left wall was a window, letting Harry see the grounds below. Shelves of books. Empty portraits. (Lucius had sent their occupants elsewhere for this little meeting). It was overall a smaller room the Harry expected but he supposed it didn’t need to be bigger.

His attention soon snapped to the Malfoy Lord seated behind the desk and watching him. “Mr. Malfoy?”

“Lucius will do, if I can call you Harry?” Harry nodded. “Good. I’m in charge, especially in the bedroom. You will be my good little slut unless of course you cannot handle it. Your safe-word is ‘dagger’ if you ever need it, which I hope you do not. Now, I’ve been rather anticipating this day, and I’ve been so hard. You’ll help me with that, won’t you, Harry.

Harry nodded and nervously but eagerly moved forward to help the Malfoy Lord out of his clothes, removing his own as he went. Before he could blink, Harry found himself bent over the desk, smooth hands running over his arse and thighs, fingering the head of his dangling erection. Soon, Harry felt the spells that emptied, stretched, and lubed him and he wiggled his butt in anticipation. When he was all stretched like that he felt empty without a cock stuffing him full. He pushed back eagerly, bowing his back so it stuck his arse out more, spreading his cheeks wider and exposing the warm hole to the cool air.

“So gorgeous baby.” Lucius whispered and Harry keened at the praise. “Now come on, hold your hand between your legs and pull my cock into your body.”

Harry complied, raising the hand so Lucius could place his prick into it and watch as Harry fucked himself onto it. As he held the hard flesh in his hand, Harry couldn’t help but compare the cocks of father and son. Where Draco’s was thicker and curved slightly, Lucius’ was longer and straight, with a bigger head.

He pressed it to his entrance and pushed back, wiggling his arse onto it until he felt their thighs meet. “Good job baby. You ready for me to fuck you now? Hmm? Fuck your tight little hole until it’s ruined? Come on baby, answer me.”

Harry was near delirious with want and pleasure already, and just let him tongue roll with whatever it wanted. “Yes, please, Daddy! Please fuck me!”

Lucius moaned. “When you say it like that, how can I refuse?” He was so turned on by the small body under him, that muscle that clamped around his cock that was making it harder as the seconds passed. 

He started hammering, fucking, into that hole, setting up a brutal pace. Harry’s hips were being rammed into the edge of the table with the force behind the thrusts. His legs turned to jelly as his prostate was thoroughly abused and he collapsed onto the sturdy wood, letting his body just be used as he barely had the energy to moan and roll backwards to encourage that cock in further.

He felt like he’d burst with the tip of that long dick denting his walls when fully inserted. His body shuddered at the stimulation, rutting his own erection against the table and clamping his arse sporadically to help Lucius climax.

The older man was panting, hips pounding to ruin that thick ass, stretch that hole wide.

“You like that baby? Like being fucked by as many cocks as you can? You’re a cock slut aren’t you, but what about some nice pussy? How would you like to have some nice cunt wrapped around you as I fuck your tight arse, hmm? Would you like to fuck my wife, baby? Fuck Draco’s mum as his dad fucks you? For me to fuck my wife through you?”

Harry moaned, the image growing in his head as Lucius spoke. It wasn’t something he’d thought about doing, and a vagina by itself wasn’t that appealing to him but what Daddy was suggesting… it made his dick throb.

“Mmm yes daddy, wan’ you to help me fuck a pussy.”

Lucius moaned, it had just been talk but now that Harry expressed interest in it… he’d have to talk to Narcissa. For now though, he was fucking Harry so returned all his attention back to his new fuck-toy, thrusts picking up speed with fervour. He slammed into those pale cheeks, balls slapping wildly and thighs smacking together.

“Daddy, daddy please let me touch myself!” Harry begged, moaning between words.

“Oh no, baby. I want you to cum on just my cock. I want you to get off on being fucked by me, on my desk in my office, in sight of the door and from the grounds out the window, where anyone could walk past and see you begging for my cock.”

The desk was groaning under the force of the thrusts, bending slightly each time Harry’s body was fucked into. Lucius was ready to release, but not before Harry climaxed on his cock alone. He angled his hips back towards the place he’d been avoiding for a while now, smirking when it caused Harry to scream and start begging so prettily again.

“Daddy, I’m gonna, gonna c-cu-“ 

“Go on, cum for me baby. Feel my long cock fuck your hole and ejaculate.”

Harry’s mouth opening in a silent scream as his body shuddered and he came, making a mess of the desk walls and floor. Lucius was still brutally pounding into him but it wasn’t long before he was humming too, spreading his thick creamy juice into the teen.

Leaning in close, Lucius whispered into the teen’s ear. “My wife and I will see you soon, _Baby_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius makes good on that promise he made.

Lucius was thoroughly enjoying himself the past week. He’d talked to Narcissa about Harry, telling her that the Potter slept with many people, one of whom was Draco, hence his initial visit. He told her that he’d seen them and wanted to see if it was okay with her should Harry indeed return. She was, and in return Lucius promised his wife he’d ask the boy to visit, gleeful when the sex-crazed male agreed readily.

He’d kept the when as a surprise for his wife, but had told her Harry had agreed, and she had spent the last week eager, though she did well the hide it outside of their private rooms. Lucius didn’t fare much better. Although he did know when Harry was coming. And it was in five minutes.

The wards had just chimed and an elf appeared to inform him Harry was coming up. The teen knocked and entered, full of nervous energy and excitement. Harry had never slept with a woman before, and while he wasn’t as attracted to the idea of fucking someone as being fucked, he was still going to be hammered and that excited him.

“Come.” The Malfoy Lord demanded, watching smugly as Harry immediately did as he was told, clearly more comfortable after the fucking he’d received from the same man a week ago. The brunette came to stand by the chair and asked with his eyes what he was supposed to do. In answer, Lucius gripped the small wrist and pulled downwards, giving the massage he wanted the teen on his knees.

“I’ve got a bit more paperwork I need to do, so you will keep me warm as I finish up. My wife will be here shortly so do remain quiet and patient. You’ll get a reward if you are.”

Harry crawled under the desk, now hidden from view, and got to work loosening the belt and pulling on the trousers, dropping them down to the older’s ankles. He moved forwards until his face was closer to the soft cock, which was quickly filling with blood as he handled it, manoeuvring it so it came closer to his lips. Wrapping them around the head, Harry darted his tongue into the slit, lapping up the juice.

He heard the sound of a quill scratching away at paper, and really wanting that reward whatever form it took, Harry began bobbing his head. It was a bit of an awkward angle, but he made up for it with enthusiasm. He went at it quite slowly, taking his time and enjoying it, letting the taste of Lucius roll around his tongue and familiarising himself with it.

Sooner than he’d thought it would take, He heard Lucius call for an elf and summon Narcissa, before he heard rustling indicating the older male was putting things away.

As a knock sounded in the room, Lord Malfoy threaded his hands into Harry’s head, pressing down gently to indicate he wanted Harry to fully sheathe himself and still. 

“Lucius?” He heard Lady Malfoy ask as she entered.

“My dear. How are you feeling today?”

“Well, of course. Why? Is something wrong?”

“Not at all. I simply wished to make sure you were okay before we continue. Would you mind going ahead and preparing yourself? We’ll be along in a minute but I have something I need to finish first.”

Harry heard her footsteps retreat and then the door shutting, before the hand on his head gripped his hair and used it to fuck his face on the cock that had just been choking him. Soon Lucius’ muscles twitched and he slammed Harry back down until the boy was gagging, lips pressing against his neatly trimmed pubes and tightening balls. The blond released, shooting hot cum down the tight, hot throat.

Harry swallowed the rush of liquid, feeling it splash into his stomach. Lucius gently pulled the teen off his cock and moved them away from the desk. He helped Harry stand and then passed him a glass of water to soothe his no doubt raw throat. Refreshed, Harry turned wide eyes and flushed cheeks to the taller man, ready to follow his lead in this uncharted territory, both the manor itself and sex with a woman.

Lucius took the empty glass and placed it on his desk before gesturing for Harry to leave before him and then walking together the Master suite. Lucius opened the bedroom door and Harry couldn’t hold back a gasp. Of course the Lord and Lady room would be even more magnificent than the Heir room, but not only that, Narcissa was kneeling on the bed, wearing only a light silk gown.

“Cissa,” Lucius’ deep voice called out, causing his wife to look away from Harry and to her husband. “Come here. Help him undress.” He stepped away to remove his own clothes.

Gracefully, Draco’s mother rose and made her way over to them. Harry watched her approach, seeing how well the gown accented her body, leaving nothing to the imagination. She was as good as naked, and yet she showed no nervousness or hesitation as perfect hands gripped Harry’s shirt, undoing each button and pulling his shirt off. That removed, she again knelt to remove his bottoms, freeing the cock still hard from the face fucking in the office not five minutes ago.

Lucius pressed himself to Harry to peer over the slim shoulder and down at his wife, nodding for her to taste the new cock. She did, perfectly painted lips latching on and tongue darting around the head, into the slit and then following it down the organ. Harry gasped and bucked forwards, but strong hands gripped his hips to still them. While Harry may be topping Narcissa, she was in control of Harry, and Lucius was in charge of both of them.

He didn’t want the teen to cum though, so gripped the base of the cock choking his wife and told Harry to go over to the bed. He kissed Narcissa and confirmed with her she wanted to do this, getting an eye roll in return before she turned away and headed to the bed herself. She settled herself on her back in front of the teen and spread her legs watching amused as Harry stared down at her clearly confused on what he was supposed to do.

Lucius settled himself behind Harry watching his reaction to a woman removing her gown to him, revealing her smooth breasts and pale thighs spreading further to give them a good view of her vagina, kept neatly trimmed.

“Go on Harry. Explore, feel, taste if you would like.”

Curious, Harry followed the instruction and ran his fingers over the thighs and towards what he knew to be the female version of his dick. Narcissa shivered and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being touched, being explored. Harry parted her folds, rubbing them between his digits before continuing on, pressing against the hole that allowed him to enter her body. It was wet, helping his dry fingers enter more easily, slipping in. He added a couple more fingers before withdrawing to press curiously against the nob just above the hole. He straightened up in surprise when the Lady screamed and thrust up towards him. He turned to Lucius who would most likely know what happened.

“That was her clitoris, her pleasure button, like the one you have. Now are you finished exploring?” Harry nodded and let the blond manoeuvre his body into a position closer together.

The hand gripping his aching cock directed it to rest at the hole he had just put his fingers in.

“Now go slow, but press forward.” Harry did so. He guessed sex with a female was more like when a male fucked him than he thought. Though he supposed dick in hole didn’t have many ways of going wrong.

He moaned as he felt the warm folds full him in further. He could see the appeal but nothing would feel better than being fucked to him.

“Well done. Now lean over and play with her breast if you like.”

Harry did so, still pressed deep inside the tunnel and closer to the pants that left the mouth under him. He blinked down at the mounds of flesh and gripped one in his hand, squeezing gently and and running over the nipple with his nails. Narcissa moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him in deeper.

“Almost time my love. I just need to stretch him. Keep her distracted Harry.”

Harry thought about what he could do. Well she did seem to like the button thing and her nipple, so that’s where he went to. He leant more onto the hand playing with the breast and moved the other to rub the button. He leant down to wrap his mouth around the nipple, rolling the hardened bud between his teeth. He felt Lucius press at his entrance and automatically trust backwards causing the woman under him to gasp as he moved out and then was pressed back in with the hand on his hip.

The Malfoy Lord made quick work of stretching the opening he would invade and then use to fuck his wife through. Deemed relaxed enough, he spared no time to spear the brunette, slamming into him, and rocking forwards so Harry’s balls were nearly forced inside the vagina that swallowed their attached cock.

Withdrawing, he also pulled Harry out of his wife, before fucking back into the tight chamber, forcing Harry to trust into Narcissa as well. Lucius leant over to capture his wife in a kiss, hips picking up speed and fucking through Harry’s arse to fuck his wife’’s cunt.

Harry just closed his eyes to ride through the whole experience. Clearly he was the most bottom of the three and while they were happy to have sex with him Lucius had said he couldn’t kiss his wife. Though the Malfoy Lord was making good on his promise from a week earlier.

He also focused on the new feeling of fucking someone. The warm, wet chamber did feel quite nice around his member, though he certainly wouldn’t fuck someone without someone fucking him as well. Experimentally, he rotated his hips in a circle feeling the walls expand and then press tightly to him as Lady Malfoy compressed her walls, tightening her inner muscles.

Harry resumed his fiddling with the button, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger a few times and then rubbing it in a circular then sideways motion fast. He alternated between the three until Narcissa screamed and writhed, vagina pulsing and clamping around his prick that was now drenched in a clear liquid, soon frothing around when Lucius had picked up the pace.

“You made her cum Harry. I think that, as well as before, deserves a reward. Since you’ve done so well I’ll let you cum in her. Paint her walls. Get her pregnant. Would you like that Harry? To fuck my wife, impregnate her, give Draco a sibling?”

Harry didn’t really understand half of that, but nonetheless wanted it. It sounded fun. Like what everyone did to him. He loved the feeling of semen shooting inside his arse and then dribbling out. He figured Narcissa would like that too and so wanted to give her as much as he could. He knew he had to build it up and so fought the feeling of needing release and began helping Lucius fuck his wife. He started thrusting, oblivious to the whines of oversentitivity below him, and the lack of thrusting into him.

Instead now _he_ was setting the brutal pace. Fucking into Narcissa, and fucking himself on Lucius. He kept at it, balls slapping the hairless skin of the witch’s arse, the mix of her and his juices frothing at her entrance, and arse clenching around his own invasion.

Knowing he was reaching the end of his tether, he looked up to Lucius to silently ask for help. Smiling gently at the teen, Lucius indulged, thrusting his hips at a different, slower pace to Harry’s wild one. When they were beginning to align, Lucius began going harder, pounding brutally into that hole, as if trying to break through flesh to enter his wife.

One last in-sync thrust meant Harry was as far in as he could get when Lucius’ powerful fuck pushed him impossibly deeper. Harry felt his balls tighten and then he was humming. He could feel his seen splash against a wall, rebounding to hit his prick and then flow around the cavity trying to flood the hole that he knew would lead to her womb. At the same time, Harry could feel Lucius paint his own walls, semen gushing into him from that huge cock.

Feeling both empty and full at the same time was an odd feeling, but he had a while to take it in as the three collapsed, Lucius holding himself just off the smaller two so as to not crush them. Harry could feel himself slipping from the loosened hole, some of his cum leaking around the plug that was his organ.

As he went to pull away, Lucius passed him a plug and told him to insert in into the cum-soaked hole pulling out completely, he was quick to ram the plug inside so no more seed could escape the just-fucked pussy. He relished in Narcissa’s shocked scream for a second before he screamed himself as Lucius pulled out, roughly thrusting a plug into him as well.

The Malfoy Lord leaned down to gulp Harry’s softened dick into his mouth to lick up the little bit of juice that had escaped his wife to remain on the cock it left from, before moving between his wife’s thighs and licking around the plug her own release and the mix of their frothed cum

Tired now, Harry lay down on the sheets, Narcissa and Lucius settling on either side of him. As Harry quickly entered Dream Land, Lucius spoke softly to his wife.

“If you do really get pregnant, will you keep the child?”

“You remember what the Healer said Lucius. After Draco I wouldn’t be able to. If by some incredible luck I do, then yes. I’ve always wanted more than one child. I think we will wait until its confirmed to tell Harry though. If I am, he deserves to know.”

“Of course. Good night, Cissa.”


End file.
